


Enlightened

by Synxailla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of War, Multi, The Great Game, extended head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synxailla/pseuds/Synxailla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to ‘The Great Game’</p><p>Jim showed himself to John when he was kidnapped in ‘The Great Game’. At first John didn't realize he was the bomber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlightened

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure it's been done before, but this is my take on the missing scene in 'The Great Game'.  
> Also the items in the relationships tag are there because they're mentioned in this ficlet, sometimes just in passing.

John opened his eyes and ignored the bad headache in favor of lifting his head up and looking around him.

He was tied up, with his hands bound behind his back, and his ankles to the cold steel of the hard chair he was seated on. The room he found himself in was impeccably bright; lit by fluorescents overhead that shone harshly on the white tiles of the floor and walls. This didn’t help his throbbing head in the least. He did note there was a flimsy looking double door to the far left, but his chair seemed to be bolted to the floor and he didn’t have any other ideas yet to help him escape.

He was feeling more than a bit woozy, he suspected he was drugged. John braved on against the recurring urge to vomit. The floor looked too white anyway, and it’d be a shame to dirty it with his bile. At least back in the war everything was already ugly and bloody and wrecked up so he didn’t feel much guilt in dirtying things up a bit. Besides he mostly did clean up back there, sewing up soldiers and keeping the boys from falling apart in the field, so any dirtying he might’ve done, he felt a bit entitled to.

John was distracted from his musings by the sound of doors wooshing open dramatically. He suffered a bit of whiplash by turning his head too fast towards the sound and had to squint his eyes against the light and blurriness caused by the headache to get a better focus on the man that just walked in.

The man now stood less than a meter from him (he fast strutted) and regarded John with an unreadable look with a raised waxed eyebrow. John stared at the man in the expensive-looking suit and felt his mouth slack open when he realized the man looked familiar.

And then it hit him.

This was the gay or bi or hardcore fanboy IT worker from St. Bart’s that Molly was dating. The one that Molly brought in to introduce and then proceeded to painfully obviously hit on Sherlock. The one with nice product in his hair. John remembered him. Jim from IT.

Almost as if Jim can read minds, he smirked the instant John worked out his identity in his head.

"I must say, it’s nice seeing you like this Dr. Watson, I always did have a thing for bondage." Jim said with an evil smile. "Maybe you can apply this in practice too, if you ever get back home alive."

John’s jaw shut with an audible click of his teeth, and almost instantly dropped open again. Jim had him kidnapped? Oh god this guy’s massive crush on Sherlock went beyond unhealthy obsessive levels.

John repressed a sigh. After all, this wasn’t the first time his life had been put in danger because of his association with Sherlock, (there was that time he was kidnapped by a Chinese syndicate group  _along with his date_ ) and it felt like it wouldn’t be the last.

He did feel a bit miffed that people always assumed he and Sherlock sleep together though.

"WE’RE NOT A COUPLE!" John found himself shouting. "WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS ASSUME WE’RE SLEEPING TOGETHER? YES I KNOW SHERLOCK’S BEAUTIFUL AS FUCK BUT HE SAID HE WASN’T INTO DATING AND ALSO IF YOU GET TO KNOW HIM, YOU WON’T THINK HE’S BUILT FOR A LONG TERM RELATIONSHIP. HE’S SULKY AS HELL AND IF YOU DON’T FIND ANYTHING INTERESTING TO DISTRACT HIM WITH, HE FALLS INTO HIS DESTRUCTIVE VICES! I HAVE TO HIDE HIS STASH AFTER EVERY SUCESSFUL CASE AND SHOUT AT HIM TO HAVE TEA AND NICOTINE PATCHES INSTEAD! I AM NOT DATING SHERLOCK HOLMES! SO WHATEVER YOUR VENDETTA IS, IT’S NOT WITH ME!"

After his rather embarrassing and loud monologue, John was breathing hard, and he felt heat lighting up his whole face. Jim was still standing over him, but his evil smile was gone and replaced by a taken aback look. John could relate. He didn’t know where those things that came out of his mouth came from either.

A few moments later, John’s breathing was back to steady, but Jim’s face had yet to morph out of his shocked expression, and John began to fear what the man would do after he’s worked out of his shock. Maybe he just made his crazy kidnapper angrier at him and he’d get killed and Jim will put his pinky or his ear in a box and mail it to Sherlock as some kind of sick declaration of love. But all Sherlock would do was run experiments on John’s dead pinky or ear to determine his cause of death, time of death, and the shoe size of the person who killed him, and then promptly forget about John himself.

It was a very sad thought, but John was sure it was more than probable.

And then he was pulled out of his thoughts once more, this time by the loud rumbling laugh of his captor.

Jim was throwing his head back into a full body laugh that shook his shoulders and bent his spine.  His hair remained firmly in place even through the reverberations of his laughter thanks to whatever wonderful product he used to style it nice and shiny, and his suit remained unwrinkled, testifying to the assurance of its quality.

"Oh you are  _funny_  John Watson,” Jim wheezed out through a few last chuckles. “You’re not the typical kind of stupid.”

John was speechless. Partly because he didn’t know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Mostly because he didn’t expect Jim to laugh at him.

"I’ll let you in on a secret," Jim said, stepping forward leaning down to John’s level. "When Sherlock’s dying, his last thoughts would be of you."

John never felt this much terror run through him.

Jim straightened up and smirked at John’s face. He must be quite a sight, all wide-eyed and pale and  _afraid_.

Jim turned to the door and called out cheerily, almost in a sing-song voice, “Sebby, Dr. Watson’s ready to see you now!” Then he walked away as another man came in carrying a heavy looking jacket, a vest decked in semtex and a gun trained on John.

John barely moved as his arms were untied and he was none too gently shoved inside the highly explosive vest and the musty-smelling jacket, before being cuffed back to the chair. He was too afraid by then.

He was afraid that if he did something, then they would turn on Sherlock. Afraid that Sherlock lied and that he was still on this crazy bomber’s case. Afraid that Sherlock might just care enough about him that he’d let this guy have what he wants. Afraid that he’d cause Sherlock to die.

"Sit tight John, Sherlock should be here soon." Jim said to him with a way too happy smile. "You’re going to be my last surprise to him."

"You wouldn’t…" John managed to whisper, pushing the words over the frozen steel in his gut and chest. "He’s not going to fall for it anyway."

Jim snorts, and then levels John with a heavy look.

"He will if he wants to keep you alive." Jim said, and then turning back to the other man, "C’mon Sebby, let’s make sure the boys and girls are prepared for our celebrity visit by Sherlock!"

They walked out of the room and John’s painfully throbbing head was now matched by his painfully throbbing heart.

***** 

end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
